Homecoming Surprise
by Tasha M.B
Summary: This is the sequel to Lost But Found. After getting off from work, Duo comes home to a surprise.


****

Title: Homecoming Surprise 

****

Rating: PG

****

Warnings: 2x1 Fluffy and the such

****

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Fine. I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters. I do own this story 'cause it came from my own brain. However small that may be. Uhhhh...I think I just dissed myself. Oh well.

****

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous story: L-chan, Yume Maxwell-Yuy, Mayu Kawaii, Lady Nataku, cobalt kitty, and Akemi. I really appreciate it. I hope that everyone enjoys it. On with the fic!

Special thanks goes out to L-chan. Like I said before, I don't know what I would do without you girlfriend! You've helped me out so-o much. Huggles!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a month since Heero's confessions and mine. Things started out pretty well for us both I must say and things still are. After that night, we were closer than never before and I saw a new side to the Perfect Soldier. Who would have thought that he had a caring side to him? 

Mental note. Get sick more often. Hehehehehe. Well, you know what I mean. Getting fed by Heero is not such a bad thing. Though he had to sleep on the floor so he wouldn't get sick himself. I offered him to sleep on the couch but he didn't want to be that far away from me. He is so kawaii.

On another note, ever since we became lovers, yes, you heard right, he has opened up and shown me the little boy that never grew up. He is fascinated with the smallest of things. Take for example, we were incredibly bored this one time and I showed him how to make origami animals. I was quite surprised to know that he didn't know how to do them. I thought he would because he was Asian but oh well. So I taught him and he made like fifty of the things all that night. He's a fast learner but I already knew that.

So, here I am. At work, supposedly doing 'work'. The word 'work' is not in the Maxwell dictionary and some people have yet to learn this. Waiting for the little and big hand on the clock reach 5 o'clock. Why? So I can go home of course. My Hee-chan isn't working today for some odd reason and I want to see how he's doing. Heero Yuy never takes a day off from work, no matter how much he has changed. I don't want him running around with a smile on his face and acting like a total idiot. Hey. That sounds like someone I know but I can't place a name to him. Oh well.

Finally after a gruesome five minutes, I am ready to go home. I'm out the front doors of the Space Cowboy's Junkyard before anyone could say 'Rodger Williams. Or shout it. It's my alias name if anyone wants to know. Me and Heero work when we don't have a mission. We do need to eat, 'ya know. And plus, I can't run around saying that I'm Duo Maxwell. Pilot of Gundam 02. That wouldn't go over very well with a certain 01. As I'm getting into my car, I hear my name being shouted. Okay, so what if I left a little bit early. It's not my fault if they don't have anything for me to do. I think the boss man has been laying it hard on me 'cause I've had a shit load of paper work to do, in a junk yard. Yeah, okay.

I finally reach our little apartment that we share after eternity in traffic. I swear. I think everyone got off of work and decided to make a traffic jam just to make me late getting home. Geez. The nerve of some people. As I get out of my car, I realize that none of the lights are on. Heero always has at least the living room and bedroom lights on. I'm gonna make him pay the electricity bill when it comes. 

"Tch. Now where did he run off too? No one to come home to." I pouted.

I slowly opened the door out of war instinct and gasped at what my eyes were graced with. 

The whole apartment was full of lighted candles, all in different colors and sizes. There were also flower petals covering the floor, leaving no room to walk without stepping on them. I stood there gawking at everything wide-eyed and then realized that there was some sort of music playing. Classical I think. With my brain not functioning correctly, I didn't notice that someone had entered the room. Later, as I felt the presence of someone in the room, I looked up and there he was. My Hee-chan. He had a smile on his face, his arms folded and leaning against the frame of the living room wall. The dancing light of the candles played with his face and it made him look unbelievingly cute. No. That's not the word for it. Lesse.... Sexy. Yes. Very sexy. He was wearing a wife beater and some gray cloth boxers that showed off his very well toned figure and muscles. Very sexy indeed.

I realize that my mouth was still hanging open since I opened the door and that I was just standing there. I didn't know what to say. Couldn't form any words to describe what I was feeling. Thankfully he spoke up first.

"So...Do you like it?" His smile still on his lips. 

"Wha...well...yeah. Of course I do." Words still not coming out right.

"I know you do."

"What? Then why did you ask me?"

"Because I think you're cute when you don't have anything to say." 

"Oh."

He started to walk towards me, not noticing the petals all over the floor. When he reached me, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. It ended shortly and I went to kiss him back, wanting more of him. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were full of love and the look that I only get.

"What's all this for, Hee-chan?" I asked confused.

"Well. Today is our one-month anniversary...and I thought I would do something special for you."

Wow. I was totally not expecting that reply. Come to think of it, it is our anniversary. I didn't really expect him to remember but if it wasn't for him, I would have never remembered that it was our anniversary. Bad, ne? I'm Duo Maxwell in case you've forgotten. 

"Come on. This isn't all of it." He grasped his hand with mine and started to lead me to the bedroom.

"Wait. Um...What about the flowers? We're stepping on them."

A small giggle came from his lips. "Duo no baka. You're not going to hurt them. Come on." With that, he led me to our bedroom. It looked just the same as the rest of the house but it had more candles and rose petals. Candles at the head of the bed, on the night table, on the dresser, and everywhere else he could've put them. The bed was covered in a thin sheet of rose petals and there was a tray on the bed too. Covered of course.

After letting me absorb everything with my wide eyes, he led me to the bed and we sat down.

"Wow Hee-chan. You went all out didn't you?"

"I guess. Do you like it?" He asked again. Pleading for an answer.

"Of course I do Heero! I love it! I must say that you surprised me big time with this one. But I didn't get you anything Heero. I'm sorry."

"Duo no baka. Just you being here with me is enough. I don't need anything except your love."

I smiled brightly. "And neither do I Hee-chan."

His smile broadened and I loved it. I leant forward and gave him a very passionate kiss. "I love all of it and it couldn't get any better."

"Really?" With that, he pulled the tray over and took the lid off. On a plate, there were strawberries and cream. My favorite. 

"Scratch that. Now it couldn't get better." I went to glomp him with the biggest hug of all time. "You're the best Hee-chan!"

"I know", you replied matter -of-factly.

You pulled the tray up to the head of the bed and then pulled me to follow. You were sitting up with your back propping against the backboard and I was lying against your chest, the back of my head on resting on you shoulder. He took a strawberry and dipped it into the cream and brought it up to my mouth. I opened my mouth without a second thought and let you feed me. 

You know what I said about being sick more often to have Heero feed me? Well, I take that back. What I need now is and anniversary everyday and I'd be set for life. That's what I'm talking about.

After being fed all the strawberries, I closed my eyes. His hands were snaked around my stomach and I folded my arms on his. This couldn't get any better. Then a thought came in my head. 

Yeah. I do think sometimes. Don't act so surprised. 

"Hey. Is this why you took today off?"

"Hai."

"Oh. Okay." Ah ha! I knew it. Well, actually I didn't but that's okay. 

"Thanks Heero. I really appreciate this. I don't want this night to end."

"I'm glad that you liked it, Duo. I'd do anything to make you happy."

I smiled. "I know. This has been one of the best nights that I will ever have, Heero."

"I would like to argue on that with you. Just wait until our one-year anniversary."

I smiled deviously. "Oh, well then. I can't wait. What do you have in mind?"

"That's for me to know only. For now."

"I love you my Hee-chan."

"I love you too, my Duo. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." 

He bent over and kissed me again, long and hard. Then it hit me. This night was just beginning.

OWARI

Hey! So...how did you like it? I hope that you did. Well, as everyone knows, it's review time. Help out an author. Review. Well...not any flames of course. You wouldn't want to make me cry, would you? Well, there are some people who would but....yeah. Until next time, ja ne!


End file.
